


I Am A God

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark, Death, Demonic Possession, F/M, Kissing, Murder, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Prostate Milking, Satanic elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: The world is nothing but fire and blood now, but Michael’s desire for chaos brings him to summon a succubus from Hell to help him devour the pesky humans that still linger in his world and have some fun doing it…
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Female Demon, Michael Langdon/Original Character(s), Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Am A God

It had been a week since Michael defeated the witches in Outpost 3, with their rotting bodies still scattered throughout. A week since he’d been in the empty house that was once his home when it was Hawthorne Academy and now was just another bloody wasteland.

Normally, he would have left by now – there were more Outposts he needed to handle but for some reason, something was keeping him there. A feeling of some kind that he couldn’t shake, and it concerned him to figure it out before he moved on.

He walked past Cordelia’s body at the bottom of the staircase, gazing at the knife that was plunged in her chest and the golden strands that encased her head. It still shocked him that she would kill herself only to ultimately fail at her attempt to defeat him. He reached Mallory before she even went under the water and snapped her neck.

The witch called Myrtle fell to her knees and surrendered but Michael showed no mercy as he snatched her glasses and crushed them to pieces in his fist, then grabbed her head and pressed his thumbs deep into her eyes. He could still hear her wails of agony before they busted from the pressure, sending thick streams of blood and pus down her cheeks.

Now he was alone…was this feeling loneliness? He despised those witches, yet as he stared at Cordelia’s skin turning a purplish yellow from decay, he contemplated her still being alive. He quickly shook the thought from his head and went into the private room where he conducted a blood ritual a few days before the battle.

Plenty of melted candles encircled the pentagram of his dried blood. Michael had been traveling alone for so long that he scoffed at the idea of being lonely, but his Ms. Mead was supposed to be leaving with him this time but that was no longer the case… _fucking witches_.

With no one by his side to help him further the world into chaos, this lingering feeling was causing him to sublimate on this idea of being alone. But what could he do to rectify the situation? The only human he could ever tolerate was gone, and he couldn’t make another robotic version of her either.

A clear idea came to him as he focused on the pentagram. Perhaps he needed someone equal to his caliber…someone ruthless and clever…someone he could control, who would have unyielding loyalty to him…someone from his _true_ home.

Michael learned of she-demons back when Miriam had taken him into her home, along with other creatures that resided in Hell, but she-demons were by far the most riveting. They were known as _succubi._

With the consumption of human male flesh, they retained an enchanting beauty, immortality, and strength – all the things that made for a perfect right hand.

Michael knew they were known to appear in dreams, disguised as a human female but her natural form would be alarming and there would be no way to deceive them into thinking she was innocent.

She would need a _host_.

The delicious apple party that preceded the downfall of the witches left plenty to choose from downstairs in the library. Michael urgently went back to the sea of dead bodies cascaded around the room, but he wanted one with captivating looks and was decomposing slower.

He came upon a former Grey laying on the floor with nearly flawless tan skin and a face that wasn’t half bad to look at. Michael bent down and examined her, noticing the few spots on her arm that showed slight decay. She was perfect.

He grabbed her and slung her dense body over his shoulder, but as he was walking away, he remembered that she would be hungry when she woke. It would be best to have something for her, so she’d be more inclined to hear his proposal. Michael turned back around for another glance over the males when one stood out.

The young boy Timothy he saved from Venable’s wrath after he had sex in the outpost. Michael shuddered, recalling her disgusting rules that forced abstinence on everyone under her care. The boy would suffice and his trust in Michael would keep him from trying to run.

Michael gripped the collar of Timothy’s shirt and began to drag him across the floor as he walked back to the room. After going in and shutting the door behind him, he tossed Timothy to the corner before entering the pentagram. He took a second before he waved his hand delicately which immediately made the wick of each candle grow a flame.

He laid the girl down on her back in the middle of the star, looking down at her in anticipation of what’s to come. Taking a large hunting knife from the table, he kneeled beside her and placed his empty hand flat on her chest. With his eyes closed, the room grew still as he searched for her soul while healing her body – allowing both to reconnect.

The wind picked up as if there was a disturbance in the universe that made the world shift on its hinges for a moment or two. Then the girl’s eyes shot open as she gasped harshly with every breath she drew. The color of her skin returned, removing its former pale and gray pigment. She glanced up at Michael confusingly. “Langdon? What’s going on?”

The wicked grin that spread across his lips made panic seep into her heart, but Michael quickly calmed her by lightly brushing her cheek with his fingertips, shushing her sweetly and she slowly relaxed her breathing. Her eyes were still filled with fear as she stared up at him. He had to keep her under control in order to complete the deed.

He held the knife firmly and carefully in his palm behind his leg to hide it from her view. Her hazel doe eyes were gazing at his tatted clothes and the air to her smelled of death.

“P-Please…I don’t _understand_.” Her voice was shaky, the feeling that she wasn’t remotely safe was settling in. Michael stared at her blankly while keeping his hand pressed down on her chest. He could overpower her in a second and as she noticed the black blood on the floor, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that escaping was impossible.

He sensed her fear and it brought him gratification. No one enjoyed playing on someone’s emotions like Michael did – to manipulate them, make them feel weak…hopeless. “Hush now. You’ll understand soon enough.” His words were cold and not remotely reassuring; they only made tears stream down the sides of her face as her lips trembled.

“Remind me of your name, darling.” He demanded.

“… _Celeste_.”

The name was familiar but he saw so many faces and combined with his disgust for humanity, Michael didn’t remember their interview, nor did he have any remorse of what he was about to do.

“Celeste,” he breathed out, “just answer me this sweetheart…are you a virgin?”

She was taken back by this and narrowed her eyes to gauge his sincerity. His plump pink lips kept in a straight line as his face bore a blank expression. It was clear he meant his question, but could the truth protect her? “N-No…” She answered truthfully, assuming it would keep her safe until the corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement.

“ _Good_.” He took a deep breath, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. “O Lilith! I come before you to ask for one of your daughters, to have by my side in the new world that has been remade in His image!”

His thundering voice as he chanted was making her heart beat wildly, forcing her eyes to frantically look around the room as much as she could. The flames grew brighter and thicker with every passing second and when she caught sight of the young boy laying in the corner, she started sobbing uncontrollably. “Please, Langdon…I want to leave! Please!”

Michael, becoming agitated from her whining, sighed as he cracked his neck slowly and looked deep in her eyes. He swiftly clutched her throat, crushing her windpipe as she struggled for air. She clawed at his arm, scared by the sinister look he bared with his lip curled.

“Stop fucking talking…or I’ll shut your mouth _permanently_ ,” he hissedan inch from her face. She nodded furiously knowing she was trapped, and this was her fate. With all the confusion of his words and the darkness she was taken out of minutes ago, she just wanted this all to be over. Michael let go of her throat to place his hand back on her chest and closing his eyes once again. “My dark goddess, I offer you and your daughter this impure sacrifice to have and use. O sweet Lilith, grant me this gift so that we may create chaos once more!”

His voice boomed, shaking the room like an earthquake. Michael took a deep breath before gazing back at Celeste who jumped when he gently glided a strand of her brown hair from her face, brushing his fingertips on her cheek. ‘ _Such a beauty’,_ he thought, ‘ _we’re going to have a lot of fun together’_.

“Thank you, Celeste.”

Without sparing another second, he quickly plunged the knife deep into her chest. She gasped in excruciating pain with water welling up in her eyes. The thick, red liquid that filled her streamed out around the knife and soaked her blouse. The heavy blood started dribbling out of the corner of her mouth as she choked on the pool of it coming up her throat – spitting droplets into Michael’s face. He yanked the knife out, instantly causing the blood to gush out of the wound, then stabbed her again…and again…and again. A different spot each time that made her fade faster.

When the choking stopped, the light in her eyes had gone as they reflected his blood-stained face. Her blood drained out, covering on top of his own in the shape of the pentagram and as it became complete, the blood started to bubble and boil. Michael stumbled to his feet and stepped back out the circle.

Michael kept his eyes on Celeste’s blood-covered body, waiting for something to happen while listening to her blood dripping down his long fingers and hitting the floor. He let out a low, throaty growl that vibrated the ground when he had grown entirely impatient. This was taking too much of his time. He pouted, slamming the knife on the table beside him then, in an instant, the blood stopped boiling and all the candles died out at once making the entire room go cold.

Suddenly, Celeste sat up with her face showing no sign of emotion as she stared at the wooden door. It was like Michael wasn’t even in the room. Not one word left her mouth before Michael became confused. “Celeste? Say something.” He took a small step forward, worried by her frozen demeanor. She still looked dead with juicy, bloodstained lips that were slightly hidden by her short, wavy hair.

Michael sighed and out of nowhere, she stood up, but her gaze never left the door. “Celeste? Can you hear me?” More time passed until the deafening silence made Michael step directly in front of her with his fists balled tightly, fuming with a heated rage. “CELESTE!”

The trance broke and she flicked her eyes up to meet his. He stood tall; his sharp blue eyes focused on the vicious grin that spread across her mouth, showing her red-stained teeth and an intense look in her eyes. Celeste could feel something erupting in her chest that made her frown as she gradually opened her mouth with her head tilted down. Michael was ready for her to say something, but what came out was a deep, demonic roar that would frighten anyone who heard it. The sound was chilling and surprised him for a second, but then he grinned at his accomplishment. She was _reborn_.

Celeste held out her hands and gasped at the sight of them, how they matched the ghastly display of her clothing. “What have you _done_ to me?” Her sweet voice was shaking, panting from a rush of a piercing affliction that made her want to tear her skin off.

“I made you better,” Michael answered, clasping his hands behind his back. As she breathed heavily, the pain made her sweat profusely and caused her to ache all over her body.

“No…no, something’s wrong. I don’t feel good.” She panted with one hand over her throat and her eyes fluttering rapidly as she was feeling weaker with every second.

“You’re hungry. _Excellent_.” He waltzed over to Timothy, knelt down beside him and rested his hand on his chest. Michael closed his eyes and sighed deeply, working to reconnect his soul and body.

“No, I need to get out of here!” She attempted to leave the circle but something blocked her and pushed her back – it was an invisible barrier that went around the circle. “What the hell?! Let me go!”

Michael rolled his eyes as he listened to her grunting and pounding against the barrier to escape, but they had plenty to discuss once she was fed and calm. Timothy spontaneously sat up, gasping for breath as he patted and gripped Michael’s arm.

“Wh-What’s going on?! Langdon?” Timothy looked frantically around the room, entirely panicked and worried. “The _apples_. What happened? Where’s Emily?!”

“She’s dead like you were until I brought you back,” Michael said rudely, feeling time slipping through his fingers. “Now, up you go.” He firmly grabbed the collar of Timothy’s shirt and hoisted him to his feet. Celeste sniffed the air as Michael brought Timothy in front of her. She was nearly drooling from the intoxicating smell, but she wondered what ignited this hunger in her.

“If you brought me back you can bring her back, right? Langdon, please!” Timothy begged, infuriating Michael.

He took the knife from the table and pointed it at Timothy’s neck. “Don’t say another word, understand?” Michael threatened and Timothy tensed up, never seeing this malicious side of Michael before perplexed him and made him go quiet. Michael kept the knife against Timothy’s throat, focusing his gaze back to Celeste who hadn’t made a sound or shifted in quite some time. She was yearning to dismiss the torment within her and the savory smell that erupted from the boy Michael held was driving her wild.

“Once you’ve eaten, we will discuss a proposition I have for you. By now you should be aware that you are different…no longer human, but instead,” Michael looked at Timothy, grazing the jagged edge along his skin, “feast on them.”

Aggressively, Michael made a small but deep cut to Timothy’s throat that sent blood oozing down his neck as he let him go. Timothy hunched over, pressing his hand against the wound as he groaned. Celeste hissed when the smell intensified and she watched the blood smearing on his hand, seeping through his fingers. Michael shoved him to the floor and kicked over one of the candles.

“The barrier is broken. Go on… _taste_ him.”

Celeste hesitated to leave the circle, scared of what she might do but the smell compelled her to step out. She turned to Michael for reassurance to do what he said to which he replied with a nod. There was doubt in the pit of her stomach telling her this was unnatural, but she needed the violent aching to stop.

She sauntered over to Timothy who sat against the wall, continuing to hold his hand over the wound. He was quivering and she could see how hopeless he felt – he knew he wouldn’t be leaving alive. He jumped back as she knelt down beside him and he caught sight of her eyes. She gently shushed him as she reached for his hand to uncover his neck.

Michael, keeping an eye on her, noticed how Timothy seemed to be unable to look away from Celeste like he was enchanted or mesmerized by her. But Celeste could feel the trance she had him under and how instantly he relaxed when their eyes met. The power, the control, surged through her and it filled her with desire. She glanced at his blood smeared on his throat, listening to his veins pulsing.

The blood pumping from the wound was deafening and the more Celeste leaned closer, the more her gums itched, tingling with a piercing sensation. Her mouth opened wider than normal, exposing the new layers of razor-sharp teeth as she lunged onto him. She bit into his neck, relishing in the luscious taste of his blood and enjoying the way he screamed and writhed underneath her.

The squelching and tearing as she ate through his flesh resonated around the room. As she chewed through his warm, supple skin and tissue, his wails of agony subsided along with all movement and she could feel when his heart gave out because his blood stopped flowing on her tongue. Celeste continued eating her way into his shoulder blade until Michael cleared his throat, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

She sat up, blood dripping from her nose, lips, and hands as she stood to her feet and turned around. She realized the harsh pain that overwhelmed her had disappeared, replaced with rushing strength and power - she was entirely full of _life_ …

“Feel better?” Michael asked, holding his hands behind his back to hide the knife. Succubi were not easy to control and if she wasn’t going to obey him, he was certain that putting her down had to be carefully done. She would not go down without a fight.

Celeste stood there expressionless until a smile slipped across her lips as she stared intensely at Michael. “I do feel better, but one more wouldn’t hurt.” She said, taking light skips closer to him with a mischievous look in her eyes and dragging her tongue along her top lip, collecting drips of blood to swallow. The ends of her hair were drenched with Timothy’s blood, dripping on the floor with her every step.

“I am not food.” His velvety voice was firm and stopped Celeste in her tracks.

“Well you certainly don’t smell like he did, but you sure look human to me.” She narrowed her eyes, deciding if she wanted to attack him or hear him out. “But, if you’re not human…what are you?”

“I’m the _Antichrist_.”

Michael expected her to appear shocked, but Celeste remained unfazed. She suspected that he could be telling the truth – he raised her from the dead and turned her into the thing she was now, so why couldn’t he the Antichrist?

“Then show me your face…your _real_ face.” She insisted, smirking at how his thick eyebrows inched up a bit in surprise.

“What makes you think this isn’t my face?”

“Do I look like an idiot? You’d have to be half-human, half-demon…” her voice trailed off as her eyes dropped to the ground in thought. “What did you do to me?”

Michael chuckled cruelly, thinking about how she could know what he was but not understand what she’s become as he admired her confidence – she reminded him of himself.

“Think of it as I gave you a companion…a bloodthirsty, flesh-craving companion.” Michael proclaimed with his chin up. “Here’s the deal – when you feed on human flesh you will feel reinvigorated, healthy, and strong. If you go too long without feeding, you’ll become sick and weak. Your skin will lose color, your hair will go brittle, and essentially you’ll feel and look like you’re dying.”

Celeste remembered how only moments ago the aching in her body made her feel weak like she was dying, and how it went away after she was full. Standing there now she believed he was telling the truth and it intrigued her.

“Can I die?”

“You are immortal, able to heal from any wounds except for any damage to your heart.”

“So, I’m like a God?” Celeste laughed maniacally, biting her lower lip as her wide eyes scanned the room, letting it all sink in. She looked back at him, interested in what this new life would bring, “What now?”

“You’ll be coming with me to the other outposts to…wreak havoc on the rest of humanity,” Michael ordered, but Celeste pursed her lips disapprovingly.

“Why should I? What’s in it for me?” She slowly licked inside her blood-smeared mouth, taking sly steps closer to him.

“If you stayed, I doubt you’ll find anything to eat.” Michael remained poised, still considering what decision she would force on him to make. She was like a wild animal that would be difficult to tame but he adored a challenge. “But if you come with me, you’d have an unlimited buffet as long as you behave.”

Celeste stood almost under his nose now, breathing in his sweet scent of vanilla and gazing at his full lips. A tingling urge vibrated through her that was aggressively like the feeling before she fed, but not painful…more lustful. She gazed at that dark, red eyeshadow that creased his eyelids as they locked eyes. Michael knew of her seductress abilities, doubtful he’d fall for the glamour effect, but at that moment, he felt her burning pull. It was true that the she-demon made her even more alluring, but Michael’s demon wasn’t going to allow him to be so easily manipulated.

“And if I don’t behave, what then? Are you going to kill me with that knife behind your back?” She teased, placing her hand lightly on his arm. “I think we both know you don’t need that to kill me.”

Michael narrowed his eyes, sneering at her attempt to provoke him. Celeste could see bewitching him like the boy wasn’t probable, but her greed for him would be satiated one way or another if he wanted her under his control.

“What else, huh? If I go with you, to create your chaos, what else do I get?” She proposed, dragging her finger in a circle on his suede jacket until she teasingly poked him in the chest.

“What else could you want?”

“ _You_.”

Celeste delighted in the way he made her feel. It was as strong as the bloodlust but different. Both gave her this electrifying pulse between her legs that made her ravenous. Michael scoffed and turned around to put the knife on the table.

“Those are my terms.” She said, strolling towards him as his back faced her. With his own titillating cravings consuming him, he fought the urge to look at her delicate features while he contemplated what to do. He knew what she wanted. Succubi are extremely sexual creatures and she wouldn’t stop until she got a piece of him. “You fuck me. Whenever I want, wherever I want, and we have a deal.”

Even as a human, she was attracted to him and it only intensified in her new form. She grabbed both sides of his hips, pressing herself against his broad back as she softly hummed. Michael swiftly turned and wrapped his sinewy hand around her throat, his rings digging into her skin as he tightened his grip. She giggled, thrilled by his roughness, her hands falling to her sides. He leaned into her face, soaking in her bloody, luscious lips that he thirsted to taste – he couldn’t deny it.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked gruffly, raising his eyebrows.

“Hm, I’m fairly sure…” she gasped, straining to speak, “but perhaps, you can help me be absolutely positive.”

She lifted her hand, gently running her fingers along his strong jawline. He quickly pulled her into his chest, roughly pressing his lips against hers and loosening his grip on her neck. His other hand caressed her lower back as the kiss deepened, their tongues sloppily dancing across each other. Her cool breath brushed along his lips as she softly moaned, tangling her fingers in his long, silky locks. A growl erupted from his chest as he tasted the metallic blood on her lips, satisfying his own internal bloodlust.

Celeste took his bottom lip between her teeth and carefully nipped it, forcing him to pull back. “You bit me…” He sounded almost shocked as he licked over the wound, but her smirk instantly flamed his temper.

“Did I?” She asked sarcastically. “Oh, sorry baby, I thought we were playing rough.”

Michael’s clenched jaw and icy stare contorted into an evil grin, fisting his hand into the back of her hair and jerked her head back as he stared down at her. “You want to play rough huh?”

He spun them around, bending her over and slamming her down on the table. Celeste cackled with excitement, biting down on her lip, so eager to see how carnal the Antichrist could be. Michael watched as she swayed her hips, his thick bulge brushing over her ass. Michael stifled a groan, letting go of her hair to grab her hips. “Be still.” He commanded, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her long, gray Victorian skirt.

Michael yanked down her skirt, allowing it to puddle around her ankles, leaving her bare ass exposed. He kicked her foot out to part her legs a bit wider, giving him a perfect view of her glistening pussy. She whimpered as she felt the warm breeze on her clit, turning her head to see him gazing down at her cunt and showing his appreciation by licking his lips. He fell to his knees as his large hands slapped down on her supple cheeks, causing her to jolt forward and sending a stinging vibration down her thighs.

Celeste grabbed the edge of the table, squeezing hard with both hands, marking her palms. His hot, heavy breath blew onto her fleshy-pink center as he spread her ass open. Her juices leaked down the inside of thighs, broken moans escaping her lips as Michael roughly palmed her ass. “Such a vulgar mess you’re making for me back here.”

Michael vigorously mushed his face between her cheeks, lapping up the dripping juices from her puffy pussy. She pressed her forehead on the cold wood, sucking air through her teeth as his tongue sporadically teased her hard, swollen clit. She cursed his name, throwing her head back, drowning in pleasure. All that could be heard was the wet noises erupting as he viciously darted his tongue in and out of her core.

“Okay. Langdon I- oh, don’t stop!” She cried out, her legs quivering as she struggled to keep steady, but his slick tongue was ravenous – harshly massaging her folds and slurping up her thick arousal – leaving her breathless. “Wait…fuck, you’re going to make me cum… _mmm_ , yes, make me _cum_.” Panting, she instinctively reached back to push his face further into her parted ass, but he snatched her wrist.

“You seem to be under the impression that you are in charge…” Michael stood to his feet, using his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, taking out his flushed, hard cock.

He forcefully grabbed her other wrist, folding her arms behind her back and held them together with one hand while his other hand fisted the back of her hair, pulling her to stand up straight. “Let me be as clear as I know how to be…I’m in CHARGE!” He growled, his nostrils flaring with lips pressed to her ear. “I’ll fuck you WHEN I WANT, WHERE I WANT, and you’ll cum HOW I WANT!”

Michael was seething with rage, aggravated by her lack of respect and it was about time to put her in her place. Celeste, on the other hand, thought his obsessive need to control everything was humorous. She snickered, ignoring his scornful tone and focusing on the massive length and girth of his cock resting on her lower back. Shifting her hips with ease, she rubbed against him, eliciting a crude groan from his lips.

He closed his eyes, breathing in her cinnamon aroma, smoothly grinding his hips into her. As her fingers tickled the slick tip of his cock, she felt his pent-up tension that matched her own. They both wanted each other, but Michael’s resistance was keeping her from getting the relief she desperately needed. “ _Fuck_ …” he muttered, digging his fingertips into her wrists, leaving the most prominent indentations.

“C’mon Langdon… _please_.” She begged, unable to bear being teased anymore. This heated desire engulfed her whole body effortlessly, making her whine weakly. Michael smirked knowing his patience outmatched hers and his dominance would soon make her submit.

“You have trouble understanding who makes the rules. I am your King. Say. It.” He hissed sharply, spitting on her earlobe. Celeste rolled her eyes and sighed, wriggling against him. She realized it was no use to keep fighting…she had to bend to his will. “SAY IT!”

“ _You_ are in charge. _You_ are my King…”

Michael bent her over the table again, his hands falling from her hair and wrists. Gripping his shaft, he lined himself with her entrance. In one swift motion, he shoved his full length deep in her, stretching her pussy over him. She screamed out, arching her back as he took hold of her shoulders, digging his nails in her shirt. He slid out for a moment before he buried himself back inside her drenched walls.

Celeste’s breath hitched as he bucked his hips leisurely. She grew light-headed as his pace picked up, feeling how she gushed over his cock each time he dangerously pounded into her cervix, filling her to the tilt. She never knew such intoxication could be achieved. His cock was so heavy in her cunt that it erupted a burrowed burning in her gut.

“ _Langdon_ … _Langdon_ …” She choked breathlessly as she leaned on her forearms, going blind with ecstasy.

An animalistic growl curled through Michael’s throat as his chest heaved. He looked down to see his shimmering cock coated in her juices with each hard thrust that made her ass shake. The sloshing sounds from his cock slipping in and out of her sloppy folds echoed, building this hot pressure in her belly. “Has my cock left you speechless, sweetheart? Do you like how it’s ripping you open?” He panted, strands of his hair sticking to the side of his face.

Nodding, she bites back a moan with tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. “It…it feels so _good_.” She shuddered as her vision began fading to black, the coil in her gut tightening. He moved his hands to her hips to bottom out as his pumps slowed. “Oh. My. _Fuck_!” Her fiery orgasm rippled through her as she clenched around him, shaking intensely.

As her arousal spilled over him and her spongy walls tightly massaged his length, he could feel himself nearing the edge. Celeste, attempting to catch her breath, collapsed on the table. He shuffled her hips, using her pussy to gingerly stroke his cock until he tensed up. His cock pulsates and shoots a thick, sticky load in her as he grunted in pleasure.

He lazily raked his fingers down her ass, throwing his head back in exhaustion, his cock twitching inside her. She giggled as he pulled out, the mixture of their cum drooling from her center onto the floor.

“I believe we have a deal then.” He said, zipping himself back into his pants.

Celeste slowly stood up straight and turned around, smirking as she stepped out from her skirt. He outstretched his open palm to her as she approached him with a smug grin, looking down at his hand and back up to his icy, blue eyes. “We do, but let’s kiss on it.” She smacked his hand away, taking hold of his jacket and pulling him down, crushing their lips together.

Michael was undeniably fascinated by her and what adventures they would have, but he worried in the back of his head that she would be hard to keep tamed. He let the thought simmer as he swirled his tongue around hers, leaving the concern alone for now. Her lips trailed to the side of his mouth where she seductively licked up his cheek at some dried blood.

_A blood-thirsty, seducing she-demon would always be a wild creature_.

### 

“Get dressed. We’ll be leaving as soon as the carriage arrives.” He ordered, looking in a mirror on the wall by the door, wiping the rest of the blood from his face.

“I’m not leaving like this.” She unbuttoned and removed her gray blouse before tossing it to the floor. “I’m covered in blood, which will probably scare those pesky humans, and I’d rather die than wear that horrible gray uniform.”

Michael laughed, turning his head to catch sight of her perky, rose-bud tits. She cocked her head to the side, grinning at the way he stared at her naked body. It was clear to her that even the Antichrist could still be easily seduced. He clenched his jaw, holding back the urge to lunge at her, then turned to face the mirror again.

“Fine. You have thirty minutes. Go on.” He started fixing his clothes and hair -- appearance was important to Michael and he expected his counterpart to look as presentable as he always did.

“An hour.” She insisted, heading to the door.

“Forty-five minutes. Now go.”

Instead of wasting time arguing, she agreed, twisting her hips delicately as she walked out of the room. Celeste skipped upstairs to her former bedroom, and into the bathroom. A pair of scissors that sat on the counter piqued her curiosity about her immortality. She took note of how the stab wounds on her chest had completely disappeared, but she wanted to see it for herself. Taking the scissors, she punctured her palm, cutting her skin open in a straight line.

Just as the wound started to bleed, it quickly stopped and the skin reattached itself together, leaving no trace of the cut. “Freaky.” She whispered, smiling in the mirror at her invincibility. Since Michael wasn’t the type to bluff, she rushed into the shower to not waste any more time.

With her skin and hair cleaned, free of any blood, she dressed in a baby blue lace mini skirt, a black halter top, and thigh-high suede black boots. She did her makeup with haste, the natural waves to her hair satisfying her enough that she was ready to leave. When she came down the staircase, Michael stood at the bottom, watching her in awe.

“Time to go.” He took her hand, leading them to the exit of the bunker.

“Wait, don’t we need to take some things with us?” She asked as they got into the elevator.

“Already taken care of.”

As they got to the top, he led her out from behind the large black walls that made up the top of the outpost and to the horse-pulled carriage that waited for them. The air smelled of death and smoke without anything to see for miles. The world was gone. It made sense now that she knew who Langdon was. Michael helped her inside, getting in after her before the horses took off.

“How long until we get there?” They had been riding for nearly five hours and Celeste was dying of boredom, playing with her hair and glancing often at Michael in hopes he’d distract her.

“Patience, Celeste. Only a few more hours.” He lightly placed his hand on her left thigh, tenderly squeezing it as he continued to look out the window. She looked down at his large, thick hand and the rings wrapped around two of his long fingers.

Turning to look out the window, she smirked at his subtle but effective way to get her mind off this long, bumpy journey and make her ache between her legs. But Celeste was anything but subtle. She slid his hand off her leg, looking to him as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “You never told me exactly what you made me. All you said is that I had a companion.”

Michael sighed, still facing forward. “You are a she-demon, also known as a succubus.”

“How come I’m still me? For the most part. I feel different but still myself…”

“You are a _host_. In a way, it combined itself with your soul. You still have all your memories, your personality, with some qualities of the demon-like its disregard for humanity and superiority complex.” He explained, smirking and idly watching her look around the carriage as she processed what he said. The carriage shuffled them around for a few seconds until the road the smooth again.

“I do feel more confident than before like I’ve peaked.” She admitted. “So, I’ve sort of got a parasite?”

“Technically, but that’s a wretched term, don’t you think? They’re a part of us…the best part.”

Celeste nodded in agreement, noting how amazing she felt now that she was this new being. It was exhilarating, nearly transcendent and she never wanted it to end. “Cool.” She shifted in her seat and turned her body to face him. “Can we fuck now?”

Michael chuckled under his breath, shaking his head and looking back out the window. “Zero patience I see.”

“ _Please_?” She begged softly, slowly sliding close to him and placing her hand on his thigh. “Hmm?” Celeste gently dragged his hair back from his face as she leaned into him, brushing her lips along his ear. Carefully sliding her hand further up to his waist, a harsh groan escaped his lips.

He gripped her thigh tightly as she guided her hand over the restricted bulge between his legs. “ _Celeste_ …” He breathed heavily, slightly bucking his hips into her hand. Tickling his ear with her breath, she palmed his clothed cock, smiling as she listened to him panting deeply.

“Does this feel good?” She hummed, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth, sucking on it between her soft lips. Michael nodded, his eyes fluttering as he dug his fingertips into her skin. His deep, broken moans turned to lewd growling as he concentrated on her wet tongue swirling around his ear – the fabric of his pants squeezing his erection.

“Come here.” He said gruffly, taking hold of her hips and pulling her closer. She swung her leg over him, straddling his lap. Celeste flashed him a naughty smile, rubbing her bare pussy over his crotch, leaving a dampened spot. “Do you ever wear panties?”

“I’d rather not waste time with them.” Before he could say another word, she leaned back and unzipped his pants in a rush. There was only so much time left until they arrived, and Celeste decided she would spend every second riding him into oblivion…

### 

When the carriage started slowing down, they were fixing their clothes in preparation to meet the residents of this outpost as it came to a complete stop.

“When we get in there, I’ll make the introductions. You just…follow my lead. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” She said in a deep voice, mockingly, giving a weak salute to him as she opened her door. Without a sound, Michael marched over to her side of the carriage, cutting her off as she closed her door. He grabbed her by the jaw and slammed her head against the carriage with his lip curled.

Celeste was strong enough to take down a hefty human, but she didn’t have enough strength to get out of the Antichrist’s grip, though she tried. She squirmed, attempting to pull his hand from her jaw but he didn’t budge. With his brows creased and nostrils flared, he listened to her strained grunting as he crushed her jaw between his fingers. Her eyes widened and swelled with tears, feeling her jawbone sharply cracking. “Do you understand?” He hissed through gritted teeth.

The more he clenched her jaw, the more grievous it became. Her jaw was breaking beneath his fingertips and she was clawing at his arm, her eyes pleading with him to let go. “Yes! I s-swear!” She inaudibly mumbled. Celeste was terrified, he could see that, but he didn’t want to tolerate her jokes, especially when he was being serious.

He released her, glaring at her as she held her mouth. She felt her jawbone healing itself, hearing how it scraped back together. Celeste eyed him angrily, no longer afraid. She stretched her mouth wide, panting hard as she calmed herself down. They both had malicious tempers, but Michael’s was certainly worse. She chose to let this go…for now.

“Someone’s got trust issues.” Celeste spat, quickly walking off to the pile of rubble and dirt that surrounded a large metal door. Nothing behind it or around it or in the distance. Michael came up behind her, pounding his fist on the door until a slat in the door opened, showing them a pair of eyes.

“State your business.” A muffled voice demanded.

Michael took out his badge with all his credentials laminated in it and opened it for the person to see. “My name is Langdon from the Cooperative and I need to speak to Ms. Shields immediately.”

The eyes scanned his badge before slamming the slat closed. They listened to the doors’ latches unlocking before one side of the door opened. Michael walked inside as Celeste followed behind him. It was pitch black. The door closed and the room grew dimly lit, revealing two men holding assault rifles and pointing them at Michael and Celeste.

A third man came around – scrawny and tall with short, brown hair and eyes recognizable from the door – and patted Celeste down first then Michael. “Follow me.” The man said, walking away to an elevator door. As they opened, he stepped in first, followed by Michael and Celeste, and then the two men with guns. The elevator slowly went down for a few seconds then stopped. When the doors opened again, a woman was waiting for them. She had to be in her mid-20s with long, curly blonde hair tied in a bun.

She was dressed in jeans and a sheer pink blouse – such normal attire compared to Venable’s dress code in Outpost 3. The men with guns stepped out and stood on both sides of the elevator entrance. When Michael and Celeste got off, they went back in. “Please retrieve Mr. Langdon’s and his guest’s belongings, then tend to the horses.” The woman ordered before the elevator doors closed again.

“This is an unexpected visit from the Cooperative. To what do we owe the pleasure?” The woman asked, grinning but her eyes showed her distrust.

“I’m here to offer salvation. Once you’ve gathered all the residents, I’ll explain in detail how you all can be saved.” Michael answered and the woman’s face lit up with glee.

Celeste heard this before when he told Ms. Venable and the rest of Outpost 3 that he had come to save them, but everyone was killed with poisoned apples. She blamed Venable for what happen but knowing that he planned to kill everyone in this bunker, Celeste suspected he had the same plan for Outpost 3.

“That’s wonderful news, Mr. Langdon! I will get everyone together in the living room for your announcement.” The woman wandered off, leaving the two of them there in the empty front room to wait.

“Were you the one who planned that whole apple ruse? Is there even a sanctuary?” Celeste whispered and Michael shot her a stern frown.

“Quiet. Now is not the time.” His sharp tone made Celeste go silent, frightened to say anything else to him.

Moments later, an unfamiliar woman came into the room. She looked about the same age as the other lady, but she had short, wavy red hair and high cheekbones that made Celeste swoon. She looked nervous as she approached them, shifting her eyes up and down. “Ms. Shields is ready for you now. Please follow me.” Her voice was soft and courteous. Celeste’s flirty smile made her cheeks burn red before she turned around to lead them to the living room.

Celeste followed behind Michael as he walked down a narrow hallway until he entered the living room where a cluster of people stood, fifteen to twenty at least, whispering to each other until they saw Michael. Everyone stopped talking at once and all eyes were on him. It was like he took all the air out and no one could breathe. The blonde woman stood in front of the group and cleared her throat. “Everyone, please, take a seat.”

Michael took slow strides towards her, standing where she stood as she took a seat on one of the couches. “Thank you, Ms. Shields. You all must be curious to find out why you were gathered here.” Michael announced, viewing the many faces before him. Celeste strolled around the residents, catching eyes with the redhead once last time until she sat beside Ms. Shields. “My name is Langdon and I represent the Cooperative. This is my assistant, Celeste.”

Michael pointed to the back of the room at Celeste as she stood behind the group. They all turned their heads around to look at her, but one stared longer than the others. A boy to her left looked at her with wide eyes, stunned to see someone as beautiful as her. Celeste glanced at him with low eyes then back to Michael. She could feel how she was drawing him in – like a bee to a flower. It made her mouth water.

She glanced in his direction again while his eyes were still glued to her, and lustfully winked, smirking at him before he directed his attention to Michael explaining how humanity was on the brink of extinction. This made Celeste snicker, but she quickly fought it away. He continued talking about the sanctuary and how it was his task to conduct interviews with each of them to determine who will be accepted in. “But why can’t all of us get in?” A girl piped up, but Michael quickly raised his hand to silence her.

“The sanctuary is _unique_. Only those who are fit and worthy to join will enter into it.” Michael lowered his hand, gazing at their concerned faces. “I look forward to meeting each and every one of you.”

Ms. Shields and the red-haired girl stood. “Thank you, Mr. Langdon, for that information. Everyone may return to their previous activities now.” Her voice cracked halfway at the end, her own worry revealing itself. Celeste couldn’t comprehend what the point was. He wanted them dead, but he wouldn’t get his hands dirty. As usual, manipulation was his method. As Michael walked around the group to her side, Celeste kept her eyes averted from his gaze, feeling disappointed and frustrated.

The red-haired girl and Ms. Shields approached them. “Mr. Langdon, I will show you to your room, and Delilah will show you to yours, Celeste.” Ms. Shields said. “You’ll find your things already in there.” The four of them left the room, heading around a corner and down another hallway until they got to a long, wide staircase.

“Lead the way darling,” Celeste whispered to Delilah who smiled shyly before taking the lead and heading up the stairs first.

When they reached the top, Delilah led Celeste to the right while Michael and Ms. Shields went to the left. There were several rooms going down the wall, and Delilah opened the fourth room down. Celeste went in and started going through her luggage on the bed to put her things away but stopped when she noticed Delilah standing by the door with something to say lingering on her tongue.

“Need something sweetie?” Celeste purred coyly, stepping closer to her.

“I just-I know you can’t say much about the interview process, but c-could you share any advice?” Delilah sweetly asked. Celeste, for once, was at a loss for words. The question made Celeste infuriated by Michael’s need to control everything and use their temptations against them. Celeste didn’t want to play his game…she wanted a bloodbath - to hear their screams while they realized there was no hope before she devoured their souls.

Celeste sighed. “Just be yourself…and don’t lie.”

Delilah nodded happily with a grin then left the room. Celeste recalled her strange interview with Michael before she died (the first time), how he manipulated her into admitting her lusting tendencies with men who weren’t available. She never meant any harm, but she never liked not getting her way. Michael was intimidating and made the point that lying to him was a bad idea. This was his entertainment because humans are deceitful creatures, but it was only fun for him…she wondered when she’d be able to have her fun.

A couple of hours after she finished unpacking, that opportunity came knocking on the door.

Celeste opened the door to see the boy from earlier who’s eye she caught. The lighthearted smile plastered on his lips made her aware of his confidence and just how easy this would be. “Can I help you?” She questioned him, listening to his heart hastily pumping blood. Her angelic features mesmerized him, and he was completely lost for words as her eyes lured him in.

“Um…I-I wanted to see if you needed anything. Ms. Shields requested we make our g-guests feel at home…” he stuttered, fidgeting with the top of his hair. Celeste bit her bottom lip, thinking up a quick lie.

“Actually, I can’t seem to get this drawer open. Must be stuck or something…think you could help me with it?” Her fake, innocent tone immediately made him succumb to her will.

“Sure, absolutely!” He beamed, storming into the room as she moved aside to let him in. Celeste closed the door, swiftly locking it before turning around to glare at her prey. “Which one is it?”

Inhaling the scent of his warm flesh, she carefully snuck up behind him, catching him off guard as she gripped his shoulders and tossed him to the bed on his back. His mouth fell open, staggered for a moment until he smirked with excitement, settling up into the middle of the bed. “I didn’t think you’d be so forward, but I-” Celeste leaned over him and put her finger to his lips. Digging her knees in the bed, she gently crawled on top of him, eager to taste his salty skin but she needed him to be frightened - that was how they became exceptionally delicious.

With him trapped between her legs, she took his wrists and pinned them roughly above his head. He winced a little from her crushing strength as her fingertips dug in his skin. A chilling growl vibrated up her throat as she tightened her grip. “Are you _scared_?”

“N-No…I m-mean I don’t mind it rough.” He mumbled, straining uncomfortably underneath her as his bliss began to fade. She cocked her head to the side, sliding her tongue over her tingling gums, moving her head down closer to his face.

“You _should_ be.” Instantly her eye color flickered from hazel to a sharp yellow with red veins sprouting around her pupils as her layers of razor spiked teeth grew in place of her human ones. His face went pale, petrified by the sight of her.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, struggling against her but she didn’t move an inch. Her mouth stretched to an inhuman width, splitting open at the corners as she dove under his chin, ravenously tearing the skin from his throat off with her teeth, making his screaming immediately cease. The blood splattered in every direction as she tossed her head back, chewing the tough flesh before going back in for more. Blood flooded out his mouth, streaming down both sides of his face making him gasp desperately as he choked.

It took a few more seconds for him to die, but she didn’t stop feasting on his scrumptious body. Eating her way into his chest cavity, she split him open along his sternum. The ripping of muscle tissue and snapping bones were the only immoral sounds mixing with her heavy slurping of his warm blood as she collected it from his chest into her palms. With her mouth and hands soaked, blood dripping down her chin, she sat back licking her lips and taking deep breaths.

His corpse was entirely dismantled, his eyes open and his face stained with blood. She smiled in elation, sucking the blood off her thumb, looking down at her masterpiece. The amount of power she felt after feeding was always impeccable, granting her an energizing explosion that spiraled through her. Seconds after, Celeste realized she didn’t want to cause an uproar of panic, disturbing the calm before the storm. Michael wanted to play his game, but she planned to try and persuade him otherwise. Until she did, the body couldn’t be discovered, so she needed to clean up.

Urgently dragging his body into her private bathroom, she put him in the tub, drawing the curtain to hide him for the time being. She cleaned all the blood off herself, changing her clothes and the bedsheets. Noticing there was blood across the floor and headboard, she made haste to remove every ounce of it.

### 

Later that evening, Celeste skipped to Ms. Shields’ office where Michael was conducting his interviews. She softly knocked her knuckles against the wooden door. “Come in!” Michael shouted. She slid the doors open, grinning wickedly as they locked eyes. 

When she came in and closed the doors back, he went back to looking over the files at his desk. She sauntered to one of the tall, brown leather chairs in front of the desk, sitting with her legs crossed as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the chair.

“What’s suddenly got you in a good mood?” He asked, leaning back in his chair, staring at her with his hands folded on his lap.

“The fact that these people have no idea they’re all about to die horribly.” She grinned mischievously, waiting for him to agree but he didn’t say a word. Her eyes shot open, turning swiftly to meet his eyes. “Isn’t that right, Langdon?”

Michael chuckled at her passive-aggressive tone and how her nostrils flared as she frowned intensely. “If you have something to say, spit it out.”

“ _You_ promised me chaos. When exactly am I going to be able to unleash it?”

Michael sighed, pushing back his chair to stand up. He strutted around to her, sitting on the edge of the desk with one foot planted in the chair across from her. “You know, humans are evil motherfuckers when given the opportunity. We just need to give them a nudge and they’ll create the chaos for us.” He confided in her, his arm resting on his knee.

“No! I want to set their world afire with my own hands. I thought that’s what you wanted to. Your way is pointless.” Celeste confessed, noticing his outfit change as her eyes trailed up from his black riding boots to his black, button-up vest. She jumped to her feet, taking suggestive steps closer to him then placing her hands on his shoulders as she curled the ends of his silky locks around her fingers. “C’mon baby…let’s just go out there and end them.”

Michael snatched both of her wrists, holding them roughly in his palms as he stood, growing impatient with her. “Did you overlook the men with rifles who greeted us?”

She yanked her wrists out of his grip. “You can’t die!”

His mouth slightly fell open, taken back by her behavior. When his thick eyebrows creased and jaw clenched, she understood that her attitude fueled his rage. Shocked and angered by her tone; Michael couldn’t control himself as his face altered. His skin turned pale white, his eyes went black as night and he bared his teeth as he violently hissed in her face. Celeste stumbled back an inch, viewing his sinister face in fascination, his _true_ face.

Once he’d calmed down, his human face returned. Finally seeing what he really looked like was rewarding, but still terrified her…terrified her of what he would do next. “You can die. If a bullet pierces your heart, you’re dead.”

“You and I are too powerful together. They won’t get to me.” Celeste was done resisting her feral nature. She’d rather be dead again than do it any longer. “You just want control. Well, I’m pleading with you to let go.”

Michael expected this to happen, that she wouldn’t like being on a leash. She needed to be free. “I don’t like unpredictability.”

Celeste shook her head in dismay, glancing at the files on his desk and she saw a picture of the boy that she ate only moments ago. Michael couldn’t control everything, especially her. “If you don’t want to willingly, then I’ll just have to make you. By the way, I wouldn’t expect him to show up for his interview.” She stated, tapping her finger to the boy’s picture.

With superhuman speed, she left the office and appeared in the living room. Michael called after her, but she deliberately ignored him. A few of the residents were reading in the living room, while others stood around talking and listening to the radio that continued to play the same song from earlier.

“Gather around everyone! We’re going to play a game!” Celeste chanted, clasping her hands together.

“What game?” Ms. Shields asked as the rest of the house joined in the living room.

“A favorite of mine – truth or dare.”

Michael rushed into the living room, approaching her but keeping some distance between them. “Celeste!” He barked, getting her to turn her head around to look at him. Michael, in the back of his mind, didn’t want to stop her. In fact, this was his plan all along; to stifle her urges and have her unleash them in the most beastly manner. He just had to play his part right…

Celeste smirked, turning her head back around. “Who wants to go first?”

An older man with long black hair tied in a bun hesitantly raised his hand. “Wonderful! Truth or dare?” Celeste gushed.

“Uh…dare.”

“I dare you…to kiss Ms. Shields.” The room gasped, chuckling under their breaths as Ms. Shields blushed. He shrugged his shoulders, walking over to the other side of the room, and sat down beside her. Taking her face in his hands, they kissed, clearly wanting to do so for some time. When they pulled apart, everyone was whistling and cheering. “Okay, your turn. Pick someone.”

“Okay…I choose Jesse. Truth or dare?” The man asked. The game went around the room, creating fun and laughter among the residents. After Delilah’s turn, she looked around the room until her eyes landed on Celeste.

“I choose…Celeste. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Celeste answered confidently.

“I dare you to give someone a lap dance.” Her request surprised Celeste but certainly interested her. Since it was her request, Celeste picked Delilah to give the dance to.

After swiveling her ass and grinding her hips in Delilah’s lap to the music, Celeste turned around and straddled her waist, leaning her head down to give her a peck on the cheek. Standing to her feet, a round of applause was delivered as Celeste turned to face Michael.

“Langdon. Truth or dare?” Celeste wasn’t sure if he would play until his brooding expression suddenly changed to one of intrigue.

“Truth,” Michael said, hiking up his eyebrows.

“Is it true that you’re the _Antichrist?_ ” Everyone looked around at each other confused, whispering about what she just said. Michael and Celeste stared at each other, forgetting the others were even there. “Is it true that you recreated the world in your father’s image?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michael leisurely strolled towards her, holding his hands behind his back.

“Is it true that you created me to wreak havoc on humanity by your side? That you and I are the strongest beings on earth, and we can do whatever we want, whenever we want? That there are no rules?” Celeste met him halfway, standing under his nose as he looked down on her. Her eyes scanning his for confirmation that he was letting go, that it was time to be free.

“Yes…That is all true.” Michael’s delicious grin was all the signal she needed.

Celeste turned on her heels to look at everyone, their eyes wide and faces full of uncertainty. She took a deep, satisfied breath. “Game over.” The color of her eyes turned yellow and she pounced on the closest male sitting on the couch, biting through his neck as he hollered in terrible anguish.

The residents exploded in terror, panicking and running in different directions as they screamed. Michael caught Ms. Shields before she got far, plunging his fist into her chest and ripping out her still-beating heart. Her body dropped to the floor as he took a wide bite out of her heart. Chewing the bloody muscle tissue, he felt a surge of energy shoot through him.

They were like two predators in the wild, tracking and exterminating their prey. Michael hunted every woman, snapping their necks and eating their hearts; while Celeste chased down the men, breaking their arms and sinking her teeth into the first body part she could get to. 

Even the gunman suffered the same fate upon entering into the living room as Michael precisely waved his hands and snapped their necks before they could fire a bullet. When it came down to her last victim, the bunker resembled a slaughterhouse with bodies and pools of blood covering everything.

“Please! Please! Don’t do this, I’m begging you!” Cried out the man sliding himself back on the floor with his right hand in the air. Celeste gradually stalked toward him, blood dribbling out the sides of her mouth as her lips spread into a maniacal smile.

“Ah, begging for your life…music to my ears.” She said, forcefully grabbing his right hand, twisting his fingers and breaking each bone in them. He screamed in agony, tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a broken vase on the floor where he laid and he unsuspectingly took a piece of glass in his other hand.

Fisting his collar in her other hand, she hoisted him to his feet. Without hesitation, he jabbed the piece of glass in her stomach, taking her by surprise. Celeste gasped, groaning through her teeth as he pushed the glass deep before he let go. “ _Ouch_.” She snarled, tossing him to the couch. Her blood spilled out around the glass, drenching the bottom of her shirt.

His hyperventilating and broken sobs brought her unbridled joy as he tried to getaway. She winced as she yanked the bloody glass out of her, turning to him and returning the favor by stabbing the glass into his doughy stomach. She sat down on the couch beside him, listening to him bellow in distress as he bled out. “You ruined my shirt.” She whined, looking down at the hole in her blouse and the smeared blood over where she was gutted as the wound completely healed.

His head fell back in hopelessness, understanding he was out of options, but Celeste didn’t want him to die before she got to taste him. Pulling his upper body into her lap, she bent his head to the side to get a good view of his neck and chewed into the tender skin. Michael walked into the room, blood splotched on his face, his hands soaked with the sticky, red fluid. His elegant hair flowed across his shoulders as he approached Celeste devouring her meal.

Celeste took strings of muscle and veins between her sharp teeth and lifted her head up. Her callous chewing delighted Michael as she caught sight of him. Swallowing the juicy flesh and tissue, her enthusiastic smile shined through her blood-stained lips. “Did you have fun?” She inquired, and Michael nodded slowly then signaled with his finger for her to come to him.

She shoved the already-dead man to the side before she got up and gracefully walked to him. They stood there, both covered in blood, exuding radiance from the amount of carnage they had created. “You are sensational.” Michael cooed, caressing her face in his hands.

“I told you letting go is so much better.”

“Just as planned,” Michael confessed. Celeste’s eyes widened, aghast by his cleverness. “I told you, I don’t like unpredictability…unless I’m responsible for it.”

Admiring his porcelain skin and cutting eyes, a fierce yearning stung from her gut and made her pressed her thighs together. She was amazed by him, by his ability to coerce even someone like her to do his bidding. “I was a pawn?”

“Does this _upset_ you?”

“No…not at all.” She answered in a pleased tone. “Glad you appreciate getting your hands filthy, even if it’s only to tear out a few hearts.”

Female hearts were a delicacy for him; they increased his power and he wasn’t going to give up an opportunity to dine. Celeste took his burly hand from her face and put it to her lips, enticingly lapping up the blood from the side his thick thumb as her eyes remained locked with his. Michael growled from his chest, her warm tongue setting a fire in his belly. She dropped his hand, stepped back, and stripped off each article of clothing until she was entirely naked and threw them to the floor.

“Are you going to _fuck_ me now or what?”

Michael found her forwardness refreshing. He unbuttoned his vest and shirt then undid his tie. He chucked them all to the floor and began to unbuckle his belt, taking down his pants and stepping out of them before he kicked them aside along with his shoes. She stared at his bare body, her eyes blazing with desire. Grabbing her waist, he roughly pulled her into him. Her supple breasts pressed against his broad chest as he leaned down and locked lips with her.

Slipping his tongue through her lips as the kiss intensified, his soft hair brushing her cheeks. He let the hand on her waist fall to caress her ass while his other hand grasped the back of her neck. The feverish kiss made them stumble back into a pool of blood that encircled most of the living room floor. As she dug her nails into his lower back, Michael laid them down in the slick blood.

He positioned himself between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist, moaning in his mouth as his stiff cock grazed her gut. The way he palmed her thigh as he tangled his other hand in her hair was so intoxicating, she struggled for breath with tension rising in her groin. He slipped his lips to the corner of her mouth, placing kisses along her jaw to the crease of her neck. She hated how much he liked to tease her, but it made her head fuzzy, she couldn’t talk. He sucked the skin on her neck into his mouth roughly, biting tenderly before returning to gentle kisses.

She inhaled the sweet mint smell of his strawberry blonde hair running over her lips and chin. Every moan she bit back made him smile, bring him the utmost pleasure to know she was entranced by him. He tasted the blood that coated her back and hair, sending him into a frenzy. “You sound like you’re ready for me to stretch you out some more sweetheart.” He breathed, shoving his hand between her legs, playing with her juices with his long index finger. “Mm, you feel like it too.”

“P-Please…please Langdon…” she whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as she raked her nails across his skin, leaving red marks on his lower back. He grimaced with delight, gripping his cock and rubbing it up and down her wet slit before lining up with her entrance. He swiftly thrust into her core, eliciting a powerful gasp from her lips.

Burying himself deep in her heated pussy, he groaned heavily as they pressed their foreheads together. He set his rhythm, slamming his hips steadily as her arousal coated his shaft. Celeste cried out as his pace quickened, his hard cock pounding into her cervix, erupting a burning pressure in her stomach. “Oh _fuck_!” Her eyes rolled back, the spring in her gut coiled tightly as she panted raggedly.

With Michael breathing heavily above her, she was drowning in ecstasy, her juices squelching out of her as he bucked his hips. The friction against her dripping walls was rapidly sending her over the edge until the spring in her gut snapped and she saw black and red dots in her vision. Her walls clenched around him, pulsating over his cock and her body shaking as she bit her lip before exhaling sharply.

Michael could feel how intensely she convulsed around him. He stilled as he watched her regain her composure. She locked eyes with him, trying to stop shaking as she smiled. He kissed her hard, scooping up her chin with his blood-soaked hand. Celeste came down with an idea as she grabbed Michael’s biceps.

The slippery surface helped her take Michael and wrestle him around, so she sat on top of him, straddling his waist. “What the hell did you do that for?” Michael’s shocked expression as his back mushed into the dense, red puddle made her giggle. She splayed her hands across his chest, painting red fingerprints on him, grinding her hips so his cock swiveled inside her.

“Do you trust me?” She implored.

He cocked his head to the side, his hair becoming sopping wet and dark red. “What kind of question is that?”

“A simple one…just relax, okay?” Celeste stood up, letting his cock pop out of her pussy then sunk to her knees between his legs. She pushed up his legs to bend his knees, startling him.

“What are you doing?” He frowned, lifting his head.

“Relax. I’m going to make you feel good, just…give me control for a while.” She purred, gripping his shaft in her soft hands while sucking the index finger of her other hand.

Michael peered down, watching her put her salvia covered finger to the puckered hole under his balls. He opened his mouth to protest but she gently shushed him before he could say a word. Her wet finger made gentle circles, lubing it before she carefully and slowly shoved it inside his ass. He winced, feeling how tightly his ass gripped her finger. It was uncomfortable for him at first, never having anything in there before but as he relaxed, it started sliding in with ease.

He panted harshly, making eye contact with her as she drooled over his cock. The spit slid down over his balls to his ass. As she started to stroke his cock, she rubbed her finger inside his anus simultaneously. His large hands squeezed the front of his thighs, overcome by the intensity of his pleasure. As she listened to his groans, another finger was added.

She bent down, taking him into her reddened lips and swallowing around his cock. The stimulation increased as her fingers massaged his prostate, using her hand and lips to rub his cock. “ _Holy shit!_ ” Michael huffed, his chest rising and falling as he kept his eyes locked with hers. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, sending a strangled noise from Michael’s throat. “Don’t stop…don’t stop! Keep sucking, go faster!”

Celeste obeyed, hooking her fingers to rapidly rub his prostate as she hallowed her cheeks, sucking his slick cock feverishly. His head fell back, a fire pooling low in his abdomen as his hot, sticky load squirted out on her tongue, dribbling over her hand and onto his gut. Michael fiercely growled, tilting his head down to see her licking up his cum. “I take it you liked that, huh?”

He snickered in huffs, sitting up and grabbing her by the back of her neck and pressed their lips together. “That was…extraordinary.”

Celeste giggled, pleased with his reaction before they kissed again, holding each other as they coated their bodies in the dark red swamp beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy) -- this story may become a work with multiple chapters, but for now, just the one.


End file.
